


A Day in Bed

by csichick_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a snow storm ruins their plans, Neville and Ginny spend the day in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Bed

Neville considers going to the window to see if the weather’s changed, but the fact that he can still hear the wind howling outside tells him everything he needs to know – the blizzard is still going strong. He sighs and stretches the best he can without disturbing Ginny, who’s still sleeping.

While technically, the blizzard doesn’t prohibit them from going about their day as usual because they can Floo and Apparate, they had planned on running some errands in Muggle London and that most definitely is out until the blizzard stops. As Neville tries to figure out what they could do instead, he gets an idea. He very carefully slips out of bed, and breathes a sigh of relief when he manages to get into his dressing gown and out into the hall without waking Ginny. Once he gets into the kitchen, he thankfully doesn’t need to be quiet since him cooking usually involves a few expletives, even with the assistance of magic. He keeps things simple – bacon and eggs – and is about to start the tea when he decides that hot chocolate is more suitable for the weather. He casts a warming charm on the food as he makes the hot chocolate from scratch, the same way his grandmother would when he was a child. He puts the food and hot chocolate on a tray and widely levitates it as he heads back to the bedroom – knowing that if he carries it, he’ll most likely trip and fall.

Ginny is still asleep when he gets back, but she starts to stir as the aroma of the bacon reaches her. “What time is it?” she murmurs, her eyes still closed.

“About nine,” Neville replies softly. “Not that you’d know from looking outside.”

“Storming that bad?” Ginny asks, finally opening her eyes. “You made breakfast,” she adds, smiling.

“I figured that since the weather ruined our plans we could have a bit of lie-in,” Neville replies. “There’s hot chocolate too.”

That perks Ginny up. “That officially makes you the best boyfriend ever,” she says with a grin.

“I don’t know if I’d go that far, but I’m glad you’re impressed,” Neville says, easing the tray down on to the nightstand.

“You made me breakfast in bed, Nev,” Ginny replies. “Best boyfriend ever.”

“You might want to make sure it’s edible first,” he responds, getting back into bed with her.

“You’re not that bad,” Ginny says with a chuckle, handing Neville one of the mugs before grabbing the other and taking a sip. “And who cares about the other when you make the world’s best hot chocolate.”

Neville takes a sip of his own hot chocolate. “I seriously doubt that, but thank you.”

As they eat their breakfast, Neville thinks the eggs could be better, but Ginny has no complaints. And if she thought they were rubbish, she would say, so Neville counts that as a win. Ginny vanishes all their dishes when they’re done, so that’s one less thing to worry about, at least for now.

“I should be annoyed this storm ruined our day out,” Ginny begins, snuggling up to him. “But I think I like this better. We’re usually so busy that it’s nice to just be lazy for once.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Neville replies, wrapping an arm around her. “Everything will still be out when the storm stops. Though it will take longer for the Muggles to dig out.”

Ginny giggles. “Poor Muggles having so much more work to do. Even if they do have the best bargain shopping.”

Neville smiles at her. “I never would have known that before you.”

Ginny snuggles closer and rests her head on Neville’s chest. “Mum knew where all the bargains were. She had to with seven of us. It’s drilled into us, even though we don’t really need to worry anymore.”

Neville presses a kiss to her temple. “I like that it’s something you still pay attention to. It’s part of your charm.”

“So you don’t mind being dragged all over Muggle London, then?”

“Being dragged all over, no. The actually shopping part…”

Ginny laughs. “You’re such a man.”

“The only reason I’m not insulted is because you’re currently using me as a pillow.”

Ginny laughs again. “Men hate shopping – it’s a rule or something.”

“And women love to spend too much time shopping. That another rule?”

Ginny grins as she traces random patterns on Neville’s chest. “Of course it is.”

“That explains so much then,” Neville replies. “The one thing your brothers couldn’t influence you on.”

Ginny snickers. “Though they also didn’t try. At least not with that.”

Neville smiles. “I’m glad they didn’t. I love you just the way you are.”

Ginny smiles back at him. “I love you just the way you are too.”

When the storm still no show signs of letting up a couple hours later, Ginny slips down to the kitchen to make lunch, telling Neville to stay into bed because it’s her turn, something Neville has no complaints about because Ginny’s a far better cook than he is.

He dozes off for a little bit, something he doesn’t even realize until Ginny comes back with the food – tomato soup and grilled cheese. It’s not a meal he’d have chosen for eating in bed, given his clumsiness, but they someone manage to get through lunch without any mishaps. They continue their lazy day of cuddling, telling stories, until dinnertime. This time Neville insists on helping Ginny, and they actually eat the table, but once they’re done and everything is actually cleaned up, they end up right back in bed.

“Doing nothing all day was actually fun,” Ginny says, burrowing deeper into Neville’s arms. “We should do this more often.”

“We’re normally too busy, but we should at least try,” Neville replies. “Since I don’t think we can count on another twenty-four hour snow storm any time soon.”

“We have magic, you never know,” Ginny says with a smirk, causing Neville to laugh. The two eventually fall asleep still in each other’s arms, and are almost disappointed when they wake the next morning to find that the storm is over.


End file.
